


Burdened (A Study in Tsukki)

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"You've got a smile that every star in the galaxy copied."- Going Spaceward, Fly Me to the Moon Cover
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Burdened (A Study in Tsukki)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts).



As a lifelong friend, Tadashi had been privy to the various Tsukishima smiles. He had never been the happy-go-lucky kind, settling on a rather impassive, cold expression rather than a smiling friendly face but it had never bothered Tadashi. Tsukki didn’t have a problem voicing his opinions so, if he didn’t want him here, he was certain that he’d know because he would have told him, unceremoniously. And Tadashi liked that. He liked that all of his friend’s expressions were genuine, something that seemed to become rare these days. He also like that Tsukki didn’t treat him like something fragile, rather that he talked to him as his equal, that he knew he could take whatever he threw at him. And because Tsukki always spoke his mind, he didn’t get lost overthinking about what he meant with his words, or whether the blond was regretting their friendship and trying to dissociate himself from him.  
  
Others often misinterpreted Tsukki’s treatment of him. That most likely came from the way his attitude changed in front of of unfamiliar people, more guarded, on the defence, harsher. He was also overall less expressive, unless it was to draw negative feelings. Tadashi had a way more critical view on this public persona he wore. It was widely considered as him having a cool attitude, but the freckled boy knew that it was actually defensive mechanisms and loneliness.  
  
It had started after Akiteru-kun’s betrayal, back in elementary school. Since then, he had shut himself away, never letting anyone in. Only Tadashi was still granted privileges over Tsukki’s intimacy, thoughts and expressions. No filter on, either good or bad.  
  
However, Tadashi knew that it would be rich of him to chastise the blond for being so bothered by people’ thoughts and opinions considering he did the exact same thing, only in a different way. But he had always expected more from others. Better. Mostly because he always expected himself to be lacking in every way.  
  
Tsukki was different though. He firmly believed that he was perfect. Or that he would be if he stopped putting all of those obligations on himself that just prevented him from unleashing his whole potential. From showing everyone what he was really capable of, and what he really looked like.  
  
Tadashi just wanted him to shine. Plainly and simply. After all, when they were alone, he did. And he smiled. Boy did Tsukki smile. It was like the blond was making up for all the time he had lost repressing them. A bright, dazzling smile that never failed to soften his face and send his heart racing. In those moments, Tadashi always felt like this was how Tsukki always ought to look : happy, peaceful.  
  
Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
